Ebony Stone A Tale Of Two Kittens
by Midnight Crew
Summary: Sequel to The Lunar Destiny, a Trollstory. Their mother and the clans savior, Lunarmoon is dead, her brother Cometblaze has taken over all four clans. Leaving her two kits, Ebonypw and Stonepaw with the duty of saving the clans from Cometblaze, the two apprentices are determined to stop him at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is everyone, the much anticipated sequel to The Lunar Destiny, So here you have it; Ebony Stone; A Tale of two Kittens. Like it's predecessor, this is a troll story.**

**The Blazing Comet will continue as well, following the timeline through Cometblazes point of view. Just like it did with The Lunar Destiny.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a moon now since Cometblaze had killed his sister, Lunarmoon, and had taken over the four clans in his dubious tyrannical tyranny. Though many had tried to oppose him, he had managed keep control by brainwashing the other clans. It had come to be that very few were not under his merciless rule.

He should have been dead though. Lunarmoon had killed him by some horrendous power, he had been resurrected shortly after his secnd death. Right before the eyes of the other cats!

The red demonic tom was now leader of Nightclan, Moonclan, and Dayclan. Sunclan had already been under his control so Jupiterstar still ran that clan. Technically Cometblaze was now Cometstar, he had been given nine lives, but he felt like he was above having a Leaders name and decided that Cometstar sounded stupid. So he kept his name as Cometblaze.

Some days he would be in Moonclan, some days he would be in Sunclan, Daylcan or Nightclan. Because he essentially ran all four Clans he was alternating between which ones he stayed in.

But the truth would not falter; the clans wanted Lunarmoon back.

It was horrible but the most influential cats in each clan, the medicine cats, were under his mindcontrolling powers and so the clans would follow his orders.

"This isn't far!" Ebonypaw muttered as she sat in the apprentice den with her brother, Stonepaw. Their uncle was a horrible and cruel leader, and they hated him! He tried to bribe their loyalty with treats like honey but they would never fall to his disgusting tricks.

Her brother nodded, swishing his tail and glowered, "I hate him, he's a horrible leader!" Stonepaw snarled.

The black shecat growled and curled up in her nest, it was late and she was tired. Cometblaze had forced her to train for most of the day and then go hunting, who in StarClan would force an apprentice to work that hard?

He had been overworking all the warriors and apprentices ever since he came to power!

When her mother ruled, she let them work as hard as they wanted to, they could take days off from work and just relax. But nope, with Cometblaze they had to hunt and or train from sun up to sun down. Have a short break at Sunhigh to eat a lunch before going back to work.

Her paws were killing her, and the medicine cats dens were so full because of cats had sore paws now thanks to Cometblaze.

"I'm going to sleep!" she screamed and closed her eyes falling asleep.

Up in Starclan a group of cats gathered around a pool, watching the two apprentices. At the head was a beautiful dark purple almost black shecat.

"They live in a world of suppression and tyranny," Kitsunestar pointed out. "Cometblaze is a cruel tyrant in control of the entire forest."

"But they are strong," the beautiful cat said, her eyes began glowing, "I HAVE A PROPHECY!"

All the cats gathered around Lunarmoon, who then began talking, "The ebony stone will unite the four elements and destroy the savage comet!" she snarled out, her claws unsheathing in excitement. The entire starclan began to cheer knowing that her kits would save the four clans.

"They will be strong!"

"They will save the four!"

"I will guide them!" Lunarmoon decided, "I will watch over htem, protect htem and train them!"

* * *

**Did you guys think that Lunarmoon was gone for good? Nope, she's just in StarClan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, on our Fictionpress account we have a interview story, the next interview is for Cometblaze and Lunarmoon, so if you have any questions for those two just ask.**

* * *

Stonepaw and Ebonypaw were by the freshkill pile eating, their mentors had gone off to talk about something or another so the two had a free morning. But they were stuck doing Moonhigh patrol because of the new stupid rules.

"Hey you two," Cometblaze greeted as he walked up, He stretched and sat down next to them, pushing a honeycomb too them, "I brought you guys a treat."

The siblings glared at him, not approving of his attempt at bribing their loyalty to him.

"We don't want your filthy honey!" Stonepaw shouted glaring at his uncle. Ebonypaw scowled at Cometblaze and the siblings walked away, taking their meal with them. When would Cometstar learn that he couldn't get them on his side no matter what he tried to bribe them with.

On their way to the apprentice den to eat, they were stopped by their older littermate, Grimheart.

"What's matter with you two?" Grimheart asked raising an eyebrow, "Got a little mad it looks like, mad at Cometblaze for what?"

Stonepaw and Ebonypaw exchanged looks, their brother was a freaking weirdo! His speech could be normal one moment and then just like...like that the next! It was annoying as Hell was what it was, not to mention he was psychotic and a deranged mongoose!

"Our uncle is trying to bribe us into being loyal to him!" Stonepaw hissed glaring at Grimheart, "But we wont betray mother like you did by siding with that tyrantical psychopath!"

Grimheart headbutted Stonepaw, "Don't insult Cometblaze! He's our clan leader!" the zombie cat snarled.

"He's not our leader!" Ebonypaw yelled.

"He'll never be our leader!" agreed Stonepaw.

"If you're so upset about me being leader, than why don't you just leave?" Cometblaze asked walking up, , "No one has tied you to your dens and camps, if you don't want to be in this clan, than you can just leave."

The siblings snarled at Cometblaze and stalked out of the den, he had just exiled them hadn't he?

"MAybe we will!" Ebonypaw shouted as the two ran out of the camp and out of the clan territories.

They continued running until they were past all four clans and knew that Cometblaze wouldn't have them killed.

"I can't believe that jerk exiled us!" Stonepaw hissed.

"I know!" Ebonypaw agreed as she curled up under a bush, "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep, all that running wore me out," hse said, and her brother curled up next to her. agreeing that he was tired too.

When the two fell asleep, they went to Starclan where Lunarmoon sat waiting for them.

"Mom!" They cried out running up to the beautiful and amazing shecat.

"My darling and beautiful kits!" Lunarmoon said hugging them, "How are you? I saw you got exiled!"

The twins scowled, "Cometblaze is a horrible leader!" they cried out.

"I know," Lunarmoon agreed and shook her head, "You need to build an army, you need to drive out Cometblaze and save the clans!" she said, "Go to the lake, collect the four and lead them to save our four clans."


	3. Chapter 3

**All right guys, We're going to be having wacky pairings so I want to see what random pairings you guys can think of out of these cats. Focus on any possible mates for Stonepaw and Ebonypaw or someone else. For example; Ebonypaw X Cheesetail. little to no known interactions, different clan, different age group. Stonepaw X Tornadokit (Or is she finally an apprentice?) same clan, grew up together. Just examples. They don't have to be het pairs.**

**We've already got a few possible pairs for our two 'heroes' but we want to know what you guys can come up with.**

**Also on a different note, I'm writing this chapter with my cat on my chest and biting my face, help. Please. I'm stretching my arms trying to type. **

* * *

After waking up, Stonepaw and Ebonypaw exchanged looks.

"Did you dream the same thing I dreamt?" Stonepaw asked.

"If it involved our amazing mom and Starclan, than yes." Ebonypaw said.

"Cool."

The siblings got out from under their bed and continued their journey to the four clans by the lake. Everytime they thought they were lost they had to look at the sky or leaves, there they would find their mother guiding them.

One point, Stonepaw looked up at the clouds and there his mother was in cloud form, pointing towards the east.

She was such an awesome mom to d that.

Several days passed and they didn't know how much longer they had to go until they reached the clans that would help them get rid of Cometblazestar once and for all.

"I wonder what these cats are going to be like," Stonepaw said as he and Ebonypaw walked across a river, "Are they going to be as awesome as our four clans were, yu know, before Cometblaze. Or are they comepletly lame?"

Ebonypaw shook her head, "They better be awesome."

"I know."

They continued walking until they came across a badger, and they got ready to fight.

"Wait!" The badger cried out, stopping the two apprentices, "My name is midnight, I come in peace. I no mean harm!"

"A badger who can speak!" Ebonypaw gasped, "Gasp!"

Stonepaw unsheathed his claws, "I don't trust talking badgers," he growled.

"I COME IN PEACE BITCH!" Midnight shrieked, hitting Stonepaw with a stick.

"FINE YOU COME IN PEACE!" Stonepaw shrieked.

Midnight drooped the stick, "Thank you," she said and pointing, "If your looking for the clans, they are weast."

"Weast?" Ebonypaw asked, but they thought the clans were Sorth.

"Yes." midnight the talking badger said, "They are weast. that is what I said is it not?"

Stonepaw nodded at Ebonypaw, "She's lying, you know," he said.

"I know," Ebonypaw said and tackled Midnight, "Mom said its Sorth, we don't take kindly to lying badgers!" She yelled, they knew that where Midnight told them to go was a hungry lion to eat them up for dinner.

Stonepaw tackled Midnight too!

"Die badger scum! DIE! HAHA!" Stonepaw said with a shrill laugh as he dug his claws into Midnight.

The badger screeched and threw Ebonypapaw off of her and the heroric she-cat hit the wall but crumped to the ground. Stonepaw let out a high pitched squeak before digging his claws into Midnights throat and rushing to Midnights side, "Ebonypaw!" He yelled, nudging her but it was no use.

Ebonypaw was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ebonypaw! Nooo!" Stonepaw cried out,

his sister was dead!

He felt anger and power course through his body and his eyes began glowing.

"I know what I must do!" she cried out to the night sky, he had to use the powers that Lunarmoon had given him when he was birthed! He had the power to resurrect cats, he would resurrect Ebonypaw! By starclan he had the power!

He would do it!

"You're going to be alive, Ebonypaw!"

* * *

Ebonypaw blinked and twitched her ears as she found herself sitting inside of an office, with two twolegs staring down at her.

"Why if it isn't the spawn of Lunarmoon," Naverok said as he flipped through papers, "Ebonypaw is it? You're brother is Grimheart, we're familiar with that fun little tom, aren't we Regai?"

The bluehaired man laughed, "Grimheart is a fucking blast!"

Naverok turned to look out the window into the pits of Hell, "We're not bound to any promises of resurrection, so Regai, you can do as you wish."

Before Ebonypaw could do anything, Regai grabbed her by the tail, harshly. She let out a cry of pain and a blade was soon brought to her neck.

"What should I do first?" regai asked with a grin, "Should I skin ya, or cut out your eyes?" he asked then started jumping, "I know, I know! I'll stretch ya first, then burn you!"

Suddenly, Ebonypaw vanished!

Opening her eyes, she found her brother standing over her, his eyes glowing white.

"Ebonypaw!" he said, when she sat up, "You're alive, I resurrected you!" he said quickly and grinned and licked her cheek "It worked, I'm so happy!"

Ebonypaw blinked, "You can resurrect cats?"

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?" he asked.

"HELL YES IT IS!"

Laughing the two continued to travel, and walking over the cliff, they gasped. Right below them they could see the lake!

"WE're here!" they cried out in eagerness.

* * *

**Hey, more Naverok and Regai. They aren't stuck having to constantly revive Ebonypaw and Stonepaw so they are more than happy to torture them whenever they die.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are going to hate us for what we did to Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan and Shadowclan.**

**Like really, really hate us.**

* * *

The two siblings than through the territory, it was a full moon out so they would need to go to the gathering.

They ran to the island and soon, came upon the other clans. It was easy to tell who was who, very easy.

At one corner were the hipsters, Windclan, at another were the goths and emos, Shadowclan. Next to each other were the preps, Riverclan and posers that was Thunderclan.

Ebonypaw climbed onto the three and looked down at the four clans, "Clans! You have to follow us and help us kill our uncle!" she yelled out.

Onestar adjusted his hipster scarf as he walked up to her.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" he demanded.

Blackstar nodded, his eyes had dark eyeliner and his claws painted red, "Yeah, you're not a leader, why should we listen to you?"

"Oh my God! Look at them, they're total looseers," Miststar laughed.

Bramblestar shook his head, "soo lame," he said, copying how Mistystar spoke.

"You have to listen to us!" Stonepaw said leaping into the tree, "We're the children of Lunarstar! The greatest leader ever and champion of Starclan!"

The clans began to mumble to themselves, of course they had heard of Lunarmoonstar, who hadn't heard of the beautiful and amazing cat? But were these kits telling the truth when they claimed to be her daughter?

"Liar!" Nightcloud shrieked.

"They dare claim to be kin of Lunarstar? Kill them!" A thunderclan poser yelled.

"Liar! Liar!" The preps and goths exclaimed and soon they were ready to attack the two apprentices.

"NOOO! STOP!"

Everyone stopped and a cat jumped between them and the two heroic apprentices, "You can't kill them! They're my grandbabies!"

It was...

HOLLYLEAF!


	6. Chapter 6

**Check out our new review story; Glittering Empress Study**

* * *

"What? Grandkits?" Brambleclaw demanded staring at his adopted daughter, "What do you mean these are your grandkits?"

Hollyleaf stared at them, "Because they are! When I left the clan I joined Nightclan!" she explained telling them of what she did after she had 'died', "I took the name Frostwing and died my fur white! I then had Lunarmoon as my daughter, and returned to the clans!"

"Fine, if they are your kin, they are mine," Bramblestar decided and the clans backed off, "WE shall take them to Thunderclan and plan how to help them!" he yelled ending the gathering.

Ebonypaw and Stonepaw followed the posers of Thunderclan back to their camp.

"I ca't believe that grandma is a thunderclan and nightclan cat!" Stonepaw whispered as they enered the camp.

They were soon approached by their greatgrandfather, Crowfeather who had left Windclan for Thunderclan, "So these are my grankits?" he asked.

Hollyleaf pushed him away, "Go away, dad! No one likes you!" she yowled, "And these are my grandkits! Not yours! You have no parentage or kin claim at all!"

While the two argued, Stonepaw and Ebonypaw walked away.

"Hello," A large handsome golden tabby tom greeted them and smiled at Ebonypaw, "So, you're Lunarmoons kits" You're just a beautiful as she was,"

"Thank you," Ebonypaw said brightly smiling

"I'm Lionblaze," he introduced and "this is my brother, Jayfeather."

The blind tom nodded and walked away, "I don't like you. Bye." he said and was in his den soon with Briarlight.

Soon Bramblestar was on the rock, "Every cat! We're going to help Ebonypaw and Stonepaw sve their clans!" he shouted out and nodded to them, "We will send them back and I'll try and get the other three to rally with us!"

With that news, Stonepaw and Ebonypaw went to bed, when morning came it was tiem for them to go back to Nightclan.

Before they could go, Lionblaze stopped them, "Wait!" he shouted and smilied at Ebonypaw, "You're beautiful and I'm in love. Do you want to be mates?" he asked her.

"Yes!" Ebonypaw said, Lionblaze was handsome, who wouldn't be his mate?

Stonepaw smiled, "You got a great mate," he praised his sister as they left, it was time for htem to go home.

They were going home now.

They were heading towards Shadowclans territory on their way back but were stopped by a patrol of cats.

'Wait!" Rowanclaw shouted stopping them. "We want you to come with us to Shadowclan!" he ordered.


	7. Chapter 7

Rowanclaw led them into the shadowclan camp.

The cats were all dark and gothic, with dark dyed fur and streaks in it. They had their claws painted black, red and purple, had eyeliner and wore studded collars and pierced ears.

"Blackstar will talk to you now," the shadowclan deputy announced.

Standing on the hazel branch was the king of goths, Blackstar. He wore a black vest, his fur was dyed black and he had red eyes.

"So, you are Lunarstars children," he asked, his voice was so deep and rich, it made the two siblings shudder.

Stonepaw nodded, "Yes!" he admitted.

The clan leader leapt down from his vantage point to stare at the two apprentices, "I have one question," he finally said, "Are you a prep, poser, or hipster?" he demanded.

"Of course not!" Ebonypaw said in offence, "We're too perfect to be any of those things!" she exclaimed.

Blackstar smiled, "Good, then we shall feast for our new friends!" he declared to the clan.

The cats than began eating, though the two siblings chose not to eat. The pray of Shadowclan was disgusting! Frogs and lizards? Who would eat that kind of trash?

"This is awful," Ebonypaw said finally, glaring at all the cats, "They have no fashion taste at all!"

"I know!" Stonepaw agreed.

They didn't like it in Shadowclan, the cats were mean, were gothics who didn't believe in Starclan and had horrible fashion taste. But the last straw for Ebonypaw was when she saw Tigerheart and Ferretclaw kissing.

"Bo!" she shouted knocking them away from the other, "Cat's can't be gay!"

Tigerheart glared at her, "Why dod you get a say in this?" he demanded, "You're not a shadowclan cat, you have no right to tell us what to do!"

Stonepaw charged up and pinned him down, "Do not talk back to my sister!" he hissted

The brother got off of him and spat at the gay cat, "Ebonypaw lets get out of here. We can't be around cats who disobey Starclan by being GAY!" he shouted.

Ebonypaw agreed and the two ran out of Shadowclan territory.

Once they were done sving their clans from Cometblaze, they had to come back and save the lake clans for disobeying Starclan like Tigerheart and Ferretclaw had.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but we needed to pull a Starkit there.**

**I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry at all.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ebonypaw yawned as she sat up from the den she and Stonepaw shared. But her brotehr was no where to be found. This worried Ebonypaw.

While she waited for her brother to come back, Ebonypaw went out hunting because she was hungry. So she tracked down a wolf and hunted it, dragging the body bck to her and Stonepaws den so she could eat it.

It was a tasty wolf.

Her brother walked into the den after she finished eating the entire wolf, and his cheerful expression fell to one of guilt.

"Stonepaw, what's wrong?" Ebonypaw asked walking over to her brother.

Stonepaw jumped and looked away," It's um, it's nothing," he lied.

Ebonypaw was not convinced, "What's wrong, Stonepaw. Tell me, now!" she yelled.

"It's nothing!"

"TELL ME NOW STONEPAW!"

Ebonypaw padded over to her brother, and hugged him comfortingly, "I don't like it when you keep secrets from me, it's bad, especially when we need to stick together if we're to kill Cometstar."

Her brother sighed, "Fine!" he conceded.

Stonepaw tood in a deep deep breath while Ebonypaw sat waiting passively waiting for her brother to tell her him secret.

"I has a mate." Stonepaw declared.

Ebonypaw grinned, "Who is it?" she asked.

"Its Icecloud."

"Of Thunderclan?"

"Of thunderclan."

Ebonypaw grinned, "That's so great! IM HAPPY FOR YOU STONEPAW!" she exclaimed, hugging her brother but then her eyes widened!

"Oh God! You have a mate, and I have a mate, but I'm not just in love with Lionblaze!" She cried out to her brother in a panic, "I'm in love with the clan leaders too!"

Stonepaw stepped back in horror, "You mean you're in love with Mistystar too?" he accuesed glaring at his sister, "You can't! She's a girl and you're a girl!"

Ebonypaw patted her brother on the back, "I'm not in love with Mistystar, though her son Reedwhisker is a hawt," she admitted sheepishly, "But can you blame me? Blackstar is so dark and gothic, Onestar is just so hip, and Bramblestar is...whell he's a total hottie," she explain.

"So you're in love with five toms?" Stonepaw asked her, "Ask all five to be your mate, there's enough love to go around."

Ebonypaw nodded, her brother was so smart sometimes, "You're right!" she decided and yawned, "I'm sleepy now, let's go to bed!" she ordered.

Stonepaw nodded and when Ebonypaw went to sleep, he stepped out of the den and stared at the stars, "Mother, are you up there? Are you proud of us?" he asked.

"She's proud of you, and so am I."

Stonepaw jumped and turned around, "Who are you?" he asked the gorgeous baby blue shecat.

"I'm Kitsunestar, your mother and I want to talk to you," she said, leading Stonepaw away from the den.

Stonepaw followed the starry cat.

"My mother? Lunarmoon?" hea sked.

Kitsunestar nodded and led him to a cliff, at the ledge was a beautiful, amazing, pure, shecat known only by one name. Lunarmoon.

"Mom?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A new chapter. Here *Throws chapter at reader***

* * *

Lunarmoon turned to face him and smiled.

"Stonepaw! My only _good _son," she cooed walking over to the tom, "You have grown to be a much better tom than your pesky brother Grimheart ever was, and you're still alive unlike the undead cat."

Stonepaw nodded, "I am not as easily killed like that idiot. Who gets themselves killed as a kit? Seriously who's that dumb to die as a kit?"

Both mother and son shared a moment of genius as they thought about how stupid cats were who died as kits.

"Anyways," Kitsunestar and Lunarmoon said, "There is a new prophecy!"

Stonepaw blinked, "A new one!? Does it have to do with us taking down Cometblaze?" he asked.

His mother nodded her beautiful gorgeous head.

"Yes, in a way. But Cometblaze is only a small focus of the prophecy," her eyes glowed rainbow as she spoke, her voice sounding like a million cats at once, "_Blaze, Frost, and Rain, born kin to a awesome Lunar Goddess, shall be born. But against them are Kin of a comet, War, Death, and Hell alike. All Hell will Break Loose."_

Her eyes went back to their normal beautiful color.

"Dat is the prophecy!" she declared.

Stonepaw bowed his head towards her, "It is a wonderful prophecy, mother," he said and looked up, "But what does it mean? Lunar and comet? War, death and Hell?"

"I do not know," Lunarmoon admitted, "Just that that is the prophecy."

Stonepaw nodded his head, "Of course, you're so wise mother," he said and decided it was time for him to go back to the den to tell EBonypaw.

The two gorgeous starclan cats vanished when he started walking away.

He reached the den.

"Ebonypaw!" he hissed, waking her up, "Mommy gave us a propheeeecy!"

His sister woke up, blinking up at him, "A prophecy? But we're the prophecy!" she reminded him.

Stonepaw shook his head and told her about the new prophecy, "What do you think she means by kin of a lunar goddess?" he aske.d

"I don't know," Lunarmoon admitted, "But it must be awesome, if there are kin to anther goddess named lunar like our mother, that'd be soo cool."

"I know! But so far we're the only lunar goddess kin. Couldn't be us though, so we got to find the kin to a lunar goddess!" he declared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, we've reached chapter 10, as a result, we want to thank everyone who's read and favorite, or followed this story.**

* * *

The two siblings were still at the lake clans.

Ebonypaw yawned as she arched her back, "Stonepaw, I'm _board_!" she complained loudly.

Her borther nodded, "I'm bored too," he agreed and glanced at the sky, "Lets go to the gathering then!" he declared, Ebonypaw mewled in agreement with that plan.

The two cats raced away from their den and were soon at the island for the gathering.

The leaders were up in the tree.

"Ebonypaw! Stonepaw!" Bramblestar greeted from his perch, "We're glad you two amazing cats could make it!"

The siblings nodded, "Woudn't miss it for the world," Stonepaw grinned up at the leader of Poser ThunderClan, then flashed a smile to Icecloud.

Ebonypaw went off to have sloppy makeouts with Lionblaze behind a tree.

"We Windclany has all come to a decision," the hipster Onestar declared loudly, "We will help Ebonypaw and Stonepaw on their mission!"

The Windclan cats let out cries of agreement.

"Thunderclan will help too!" Bramblestar declared, "We can't ignore it when someone as beautiful as Ebonypaw or as awesome as Stonepaw are in need of help, especially when they have ThunderClan blood," what with Hollyleaf being their grandmother and all.

Mistystar was next, "Riverclan wishes to aid them also!"

"So will Shadowclan," Blackstar cried out, "They have proven themselves as neither hipster, prep or poser, we have no reason to hate them because of that!"

The cats at the gathering began cheering louder and louder and louder! They would go to the forest clans, they would fight NightClan, MoonClan, DayClan AND SunClan if that's hwat it took to help these two awesome and sexy apprentices destroy Cometblaze!

They would avenge Lunarmoon!

After that, the Gathering was over with and the two siblings were heading home, not before Ebonypaw gave a goodbye kiss to all of her mates; Onestar, Bramblestar, Blackstar, Lionblaze and Reedwhisker.

Stonepaw and Iceloud just hugged because their wussies when it comes to romance.

The two awesome, beautiful, amazingly good siblings made their way back to the makeshift den to sleep.

Stonepaw curled up on his nest, and when Ebonypaw curled up next to him, she felt a movie in her stomach, and her eyes went wide and white.

"I'm Preggers!" she howled in alarm.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, a new chapter so soon after the last one. What are the odds?**

**This story is quick to write, we can get chapters done fast if we have a general idea of what to put in said chapter.**

**Eggs-actly!**

* * *

Stonepaw was standing quickly, staring at his sister with wide eyes, "You're pregs?" he asked in alarm.

His sister nodded her head.

"This good or bad?"

"...eh...I don't know?" Ebonypaw said in confusion, "Is kitting good or bad?"

"I'm a tom, why would I know?"

Ebonypaw stood up to talk to him, but she felt piano soon after doing so, "Oh noes!" she yelled out at the top of her lungs, "They're coming!"

"Quick! I'll get Bleedingheart!" Stonepaw yelled out but was bitch slapped by Ebonypaw when he said that.

"We're not in NightClan, Stonepaw," Ebonypaw reminded him gently.

Stonepaw nodded, "Right! Let's get you to Jayfeather, fast!" he yelled out.

The two siblings began running out of their den and through the forest and across the streams all the way to Thunderclan.

Brekaing through the camp walls, Stonepaw rushed his sister into the Medicine Cats den, "She's kitting!" he yelled to Jayfeather loudly.

Jayfeather walked over to Ebonypaw and put a paw on her stomach, "Yeah, she's kitting," he said and got to work quickly.

He pushed and shoved Stonepaw out of his den so he could work, and Ebonypaw continued to feel the kits fighting within her. Jayfeather walked over to her, and cut her stomach open with his claws so that the kits could crawl out.

It was so painful! Kitting was so very, very painful!

After hours of giving birth, Jayfeather closed her stomach hole and pushed the kits towards her, and allowed Stonepaw into the den.

There were two kits, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, big and strong. Next to him was a black furred tom with green eyes, they both mewled as they suckled.

"What're you going to name them?" Tonepaw asked.

Ebonypaw smiled, "I'll name the black tom Shadowkit, the white one Sootkit" she said, deciding on names after very little thinking, "The dark tabby tom will be Mystkit, after Mystogan."

"Those are freaking amazing names," Stonepaw said in awe.

Jayfeather scowled, "Yeah, now get out of my den. I still don't like you two."

The two walked out, each carrying a kit, grateful for how kind and nice Jayfeather was, not to mention just how polite the tom was.

"Let's stay here for the night," Stonepaw offered, "We'll be leaving for the forest tomorrow anyways."

Ebonypaw nodded, "you're so smart, Stonepaw," she said, walking towards the leaders den. She deserved to sleep in the leaders den, she had just given birth, and she was awesome. She, Stonepaw and her kits could sleep in the leaders den.

Bramblestar could sleep in the Warriors den for all she cared.

* * *

**Hmmm...so who do you think the father of the kits are?**

**Did Ebonypaw really just steal Bramblestars den?**

**Yes. Yes she did. **


	12. Chapter 12

** Tomorrow we'll be taking a short break from writing. Sorry but we'll post more when the break is over as it'll be SUMMER.**

* * *

Stonepaw stood before the Lake Teritory.

Behind him was Ebonypaw, Mystkit and Shadowkit. Behind them were the entirety of all four Clans. Every warrior, apprentice, medicinecat, leader and Deputy of ShadowClan, Thunderclan riverclan and windclan. The only cats that weren't coming were the Queens, Elders and kits.

Apart from Mystkit and Shadowkit because they were badass kits.

"Are we ready to go?" Ebonypaw asked.

Bramblestar walked up to her, "Yes, we are," he purred.

Mistystar checked her painted pink nails, "We're just waiting on you two to give the signal," she said, her voice pretty high up and preppy.

"Then we charge!" Ebonypaw screeched, running.

The cats began running after her, their paws hitting the ground and a stampede of cats what wat it was! It was the most amazingness sight one could ever have the honor and glory of beholding.

And the siblings, Mystkit and Shadowkit were at the head of the pack!

After running for several long hours though, they decided to stop for the night and rest, they would continue the herd stampede in the morning. Tho Ebonypaw had her kits go play with Fernclouds kits. Ebonypaw really didn't like Ferncloud. What kind of Warrior chooses to be in the nursery all day instead of being a warrior? Ferncloud apparently.

She was also always pregnant! That had to be against the Warrior Code somewhere!

"I'm going to make dirt!" Ebonypaw declared to Stonepaw, leaving him in charge while she went to make dirt.

She walked out of the camp, making her way to find a toilet. But as she walked, she couldn't help but feel someone was watching her, she shrugged it off though. Who in their right mind would dare attack someone as beautiful, awesome, amazing and talented as Ebonypaw?

After making dirt, Ebonypaw began the trek back to the camp, but stopped when a curved blade was pressed against her neck.

"Not, another, step," A tom cat from behind her said, a sickle with a pitch black blade held in his mouth.

Apparently there were idiots out there who thought they could attack awesome cats like Ebonypaw.


End file.
